


The Things I Do For You

by beren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-02
Updated: 2008-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Harry finds himself going above and beyond the call of duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things I Do For You

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me where the mental image that started this one came from; I have no idea :). Thanks to Soph for the beta.

See [](http://mmom.livejournal.com/profile)[**mmom**](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) for more authors.

**Title:** MMOM 02 - The Things I Do For You  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
 **Rating:** NC17/18  
 **Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
 **Warnings:** toys (sort of), swearing (a little)  
 **Summary:** Sometimes Harry finds himself going above and beyond the call of duty.  
Author's Notes: Don't ask me where the mental image that started this one came from; I have no idea :). Thanks to Soph for the beta.  
 **Word count:** 1,275  
 **[Other MMOM fics](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/361445.html)**

"Holy shit!" Harry exclaimed and almost sprawled across the bench.

"You have a very fine arse," Draco drawled in response, "but I don't think anything that comes out of it is divine."

"Very funny," Harry growled back; "just remember who's doing who a favour here."

Standing naked in the Potions classroom was not something Harry had ever envisaged himself doing, because usually it was icy cold and there were better places for sex, but here he was nevertheless.

"I do believe we struck a bargain, Harry," Draco replied, running one smooth hand over his arse, "I think blowjobs wherever and whenever you want for the next month is payment enough for any hot blooded male."

"You love giving blowjobs," Harry pointed out, even though he knew that he never would win an argument with his partner about this, "and you never mentioned bloody cold dildos when you asked me to help."

He should have known that Draco wouldn't let that comment go without doing something and he moaned loudly as Draco wiggled the aforementioned object where it was currently lodged up his arse.

"It's not a dildo," Draco whispered in his ear while moving the intrusions slowly in and out of his behind; "it's a wand."

Harry panted and leant more heavily on the desk, spreading his legs a little; Draco was far too good at things like that. In fact he was enjoying the sensation so much that he almost didn't register what his lover had said.

"A wand?" he asked, starting back to reality. "Why the hell do I have a wand up my arse?"

"Relax," Draco soothed, trailing another hand over his naked skin and making him shiver, "it's perfectly safe. It will just make the end result more potent."

Draco chose that moment to assert a little pressure on his prostate and Harry almost forgot how to think.

"I ... don't need .... any help with .... potency," he managed to gasp out, but now that the wand was warming up, he couldn't say that he found the experience unpleasant.

When his lover of five years had come to him and begged for his help, well begged as far as Draco ever did such a demeaning thing; Draco had sucked him off until he had no brain power at all and then suggested he might like to assist, he had thought it might be an elaborate joke. Draco had told him he had been asked to make a potion of a delicate nature for a friend who was having some trouble in the area of sex; this potion required as an ingredient the semen of a virile wizard. Draco had had answers to all his questions, like why Draco couldn't do it himself; the response to which had been that brewing with one's own essence could be hazardous, and when Hermione had confirmed that the potion did in fact exist he had finally agreed.

"I never implied that you did," Draco told him, still using an incredibly sexy tone, "but I always brew the best and this will negate the fact that we had sex three times last night."

They weren't supposed to have had sex the pervious evening because of what they were doing now, but when it came to each other and carnal desires, both of them had the self control of a three year old throwing a tantrum. Harry knew for a fact that Slytherin and Gryffindor had a book on where the DADA master and the Potions master would be found having sex next. At least now he knew why Draco hadn't been too angry with him.

"And tell me again why we had to do this here and not in our rooms?" he knew Draco would be very unhappy with him if he came before Draco was ready, so he was going his best to distract himself.

"Because it needs to be fresh," Draco told him, kissing a little trail up his shoulder.

"And why am I naked?" he asked the next question in his brain; at least Draco had set up a localised heating charm so he didn't freeze.

"Because I like looking at you," Draco told him and gave a low chuckle.

Draco's cauldron was already bubbling away on the other end of the bench and Harry had been waiting his turn. He knew timing was crucial as with most other potions, but now that Draco had started on him he was finding it hard to remember that this was for a reason.

"Are you aching yet, Harry?" Draco asked him, twisting the wand inside of him just the right way to make him see stars.

"Oh god yes," he replied; if he hadn't known that Draco would probably hex him, he would have taken himself in hand.

If there was one thing Draco excelled at more than potions, it was stringing him out until he was fit to go mad.

"Almost there, Harry," Draco's tone was low and hot.

When he felt Draco shift position and move around his side and his lover's free hand sliding down over his chest, he could have sobbed in relief.

"Move closer to the table, Love," Draco whispered in his ear.

There was only one thing that turned him on more than Draco talking dirty and that was Draco talking love. He knew no one else in the world ever heard such words from his lover's mouth and he moaned in response. Draco knew how to press all his buttons.

At Draco's urging he stood up a bit and moved towards the table which had been spelled to just the right height at the end. On the table was the vessel to hold his contribution to the potion and Draco's fingers finally wrapped around his cock.

"Come for me, Harry," Draco whispered in his ear, pumping him firmly, "come for me hard and long."

Harry had long since decided that Draco used some sort of spell on him when his lover spoke like that, because he had absolutely no ability to resist. Draco fisted his cock twice more and then Harry found himself shuddering and gasping and shooting his load right into Draco's Petri dish. It wasn't the most romantic setting, but it felt so incredibly good that he really didn't care. His strung out brain had just enough brain power to be disappointed when Draco left his side, but he was far too busy riding the end of his orgasm to really care.

It took quite a long time before he began to come down and he had to assume that it had something to do with Draco's backup plan, which then led his cumbersome thoughts to the fact that the wand was still where Draco had put it. He thought that was a little inconsiderate and went to remove it.

"Don't you dare," Draco said in a voice that made him freeze.

It was the tone Draco used only when they occasionally played Master and Student and, even though he had just come, he felt his body tingle.

"Move and I won't sleep with you for a week," Draco threatened and Harry knew never to test his lover on threats. "When this is finished I'm coming back over there."

Harry couldn't help smiling; he liked it when Draco sounded desperate. Relaxing back into place, he made sure that if Draco so much as looked up from the cauldron his lover would have an eye full and then he waited. If Draco wrecked the potion because he couldn't concentrate, they'd have to do this all over again ... it was a tempting proposition.

**The End**


End file.
